The invention relates to a device for winding wire, cables or the like winding material where a guide pulley on a rotating winding head radially deflects the winding material from the initially axial infeed direction and a pressure roller pivoted at the winding arm acts under applying a longitudinal traction to press said winding material against the wall of a drum that rotates in a first case, such that the winding material drops off the drum under helical expansion, dropping down into a winding material container beneath that is stationary in the first case, while preferably developing a rosette-like deposit pattern wherein feeding and diverting means for the winding material are arranged above said winding head.
A device of said first type is known from DE-AS 1 280 190.
In a second case, the invention further relates to a device for winding wire, cables or the like winding material where a guide pulley on a rotating winding head radially deflects the winding material from the initially axial infeed direction and a pressure roller pivoted at the winding arm acts under applying a longitudinal traction to press said winding material against the wall of a drum that is stationary in this second case, such that the winding material drops off the drum under helical expansion, dropping down into a winding material container arranged beneath that rotates in this second case while preferably developing a rosette-like deposit pattern wherein feeding and diverting means for the winding material are arranged above said winding head.
A device of said second type is known from DE-PS 1 161 839.
The known first type device differs from the known second type device only in that in the first case, the drum rotates and the winding material container is stationary, while in the second case, the drum is stationary and the winding material container rotates.
Both devices operate on the same principle of relative movement, in this case rotation, between the drum on the one hand and the winding material container on the other hand.
Modifying the density of the wire loops or wire coils deposited in a rosette-like pattern is a laborious procedure with the known devices since the entire machine must be stopped and the corresponding drive gears changed.
Laying out wire in the winding material container such as a barrel in a rosette pattern at varying densities would, if at all possible, require considerable effort. Moreover, employing the known device may lead to damage to sensitive winding material such as cables.